The present invention relates to a device for deterring birds from roosting or nesting on building ledges and the like.
Much damage may be caused by pest birds roosting or nesting on building ledges, such as a window sill, or water drainage canals. The type of damage may vary from the fouling of surfaces to major structural and functional deterioration.